onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Drop Rates
New Player SH Pulls Daily evolver drop rates: Update: this data was collected before the summer 2017 updates improved the drop rates. For example, it seems that now the dragon drop rate is close to 100%. Consider the numbers below to be lower then they are. If anyone feels like starting a new dataset, go ahead. This is intended to calculate the odds of boss drops. Anyone is invited to edit and update this, but please add only numbers you are sure. If you did 4 runs and got 1 drop, good. If you think you maybe did 9 or 10 yesterday and got 1 or 2 drops, don't add this here - we want precise numbers. Best practice - update this table after you are done with a series of runs and can clearly remember the numbers, or just update it after each run. If the run had a boss poster drop, add +1 to the Boss drop column. If not, +1 to the no-drop one. For secondary/secret bosses, see notes and use the same +1 method if applicable. Number of runs are not measured as they can be arrived from adding the boss drop and no-drop columns. Also: do not update this during Drop x 2 Extra Isle rate because it will screw up the calculations. Turtle run Daimyo Turtle calculations need both number of runs and number of DT drops: This section is for measuring how many Daimyo Turtles drop during Daily:M/F turtle runs. Add number of runs and total number of DT drops. Not keeping track of Treasure Turtles because who cares. Jewelled Porc Sanctuary: As the sanctuary has only Porcs, and both evolved and unevolved are useful, the interesting thing to figure out is their total drop rate per run. To make calculations possible, this is the table for JPS. Might as well track the appearance of the secret stage (the one with two evolved porcs). When updating this table make sure to increase the number of runs. Transponder snail lottery: Please do not update this during special event times (non-red balloons). Friends game: Friend game was removed, so this is just for old historical reference. What did you get in your chest, and what type of chest was it? Gold chest: * Keys (3): 24 * FP (500): 7 * 10k Beli: 11 * Cola (5 bottles): 13 * Daimyo Turtle: 1 Silver chest: * Keys (3): 6 * 10k Beli: 2 * Cola (5 bottles): 2 * Daimyo Turtle: 1 Wood chest: * Keys (3): 2 * FP (500): 11 * Cola (5): 8 * 10k Beli: 8 * Daimyo Turtle: 1 Lobsters Ok, if you have a good idea how to track lobster drops, do say so. The thing is, since they appear on different isles/chapters (and some Clashes/Raids), with different mobs surrounding them, I think we would need a table for each different one. Ugh. Well, if you want to start keeping track of it, probably just copy the list of places they can appear from Lobsters and then we will be GTG. I may do it the next time I need to farm Lobsters... For now, a section for Inner Grotto. Inner Grotto Story islands Drum Island * Wapol (final chapter) 1/20 Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim: * Eneru Ch. 12 (final chapter) 1/75 Long Island: * Foxy Ch, 11 (final chapter) 1/35 Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice * Jabra 1/10 * Kaku 0/5 * Lucci (final chapter) 1/35 Thriller Bark 1 * Cerberus: 1/5 * Tararan 0/25 * Moria (final chapter) 0/10 Thriller Bark 2 * Oars (1st) 0/20 * Moria (final chapter) 0/10 Sabaody Archipelago: Amazon Lily: * Chapter 8: 0/10 * Chapter 9 (final chapter): Impel Down: * Final Magellan Chapter 0/15 Marineford Bay: * Yamakaji 1/10 * Hina Chapter 0/10 * Moria Chapter 1/35 * Smoker Chapter 1/15 * Kizaru Chapter 0/1 The Bay - Oris Plaza * Sengoku/Garp chapter: Garp 0/25, Sengoku 2/25 32DY * Usopp isle: 0/20 for skull, 1/20 for Heracles Category:Gameplay